prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Futari wa Precure Max Heart
to druga seria z cyklu Precure i sequel do Futari wa Pretty Cure. Opis Fabuły *Futari wa Precure Max Heart odcinki Postacie Precure *'Misumi Nagisa' ( 美墨なぎさ Nagisa Misumi ) Nagisa jest sportowiec bohaterka serii. Ona jest kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse i jest bardzo popularny. Mimo, że jest źle w szkole i jest niedojrzały, ma własne poczucie sprawiedliwości i nigdy nie pozwala nikomu drogi do jej dół. To scatter-brained żarłok, który kocha Takoyaki Akane za. Jej alter ego jest Cure Black '''( キュアブラック Kyuaburakku ) . *Yukishiro Honoka' ( 雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka ) Honoka jest najlepszym uczniem w klasie, uwielbia czytać książki i nauki. Jest prezesem Koła Naukowego. Choć popularne wśród chłopców, ona nie ma interesu w nich i to raczej aspołeczny w formalny sposób. Jednak przyjaciele, że ma się bardzo blisko niej, a ona zrobi wszystko, aby je chronić. Ona ma wiele nadziei, a może zawsze widzieć dobro w ludziach. Mieszka z babcią, ponieważ jej rodzice dużo podróżować. Jej alter ego jest '''Cure White' ( キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito ) . *'Kujou Hikari ' ( 九条ひかり Kujou Hikari ) tajemnicza dziewczyna, która później okazuje się być życie zniknął Queen. Chociaż technicznie nie Cure, ma specjalne uprawnienia, aby pomoc dziewczynom podczas walki. Hikari jest słodki i delikatny i zawsze myśli o innych. Pracuje z Akane w Cafe Tako. Jej alter ego jest Shiny Luminous ( シャイニルミナス Shainiruminasu ) . Maskotki *'Mepple' ( メップル Meppuru ) wybrany obrońcą księżniczki Nadziei, i jest w Nagisa opieką. On jest dość arogancki i stale podnosi się z jego dozorca, ale kocha Mipple i są często postrzegane o "lovey-dovey" związek. Kończy swoje zdania z "-MEPO". *'Mipple' ( ミップル Mippuru ) Princess of Hope, a także w opiece Honoka jest. W przeciwieństwie Mepple, ona jest zarezerwowana i wydaje się dobrze dogadują się z jej dozorca, ale nadal bardzo dba o niego. Ona kończy swoje zdania z "-Mipo". *'Pollun '( ポルン Porun ) The Prince of Light, który jest wysyłany, aby być z Pretty Cure w drugiej połowie pierwszego sezonu. On jest bardzo egoistyczny i zwykle myśli tylko o sobie. Mieszka z Nagisa i denerwuje ją i Mepple w dużym stopniu. On ma tajemnicze moce, które dają dziewczyny Bransoletki Rainbow , aby mogły wykonać Burza Rainbow atak. Kończy swoje zdania z "-Popo". Jest też urządzenie transformacja dla Hikari przekształcać się Błyszczące Luminous . *'Lulun' ( ルルン Rurun ) The Princess of Light, który może połączyć się z przyszłością. Ona myśli o Pollun jak jej starszy brat i zawsze denerwuje go. Lulun może dać Heartiel Broszka do Błyszczące Luminous. Ona kończy swoje zdania z "-lulu". Antagoniści *'Zakenna' ( ザケンナー Zakennaa ) Forma fizyczna strefy zmierzchu potęgi. Oni zarażają elementy lub cienie ludzi, aby włączyć je zła. Kiedy pokonany, zamieniają się w małe czarne gwiazdki krzycząc przeprosiny podczas ucieczki. *'Circulas' ( サーキュラス Saakyurasu ) , który wydaje się być liderem Czterech Strażników gdy Baldez nie ma w pobliżu. On Lond blond włosy i niebieskie oczy z białą skórą. *'Uraganos' ( ウラガノス Uraganosu ) On jest duży i tępy członkiem grupy. Jest niezdarny i ma tendencję do zniszczenia rzeczy przez przypadek z powodu jego wielkości i siły. Ma pirate-jak wąsy, zaczerwienienie skóry, i chustka. *'Viblis '( ビブリス Biburisu ) Ona jest bardziej poważny członkiem grupy. Często beszta Uraganos i Circulas gdy twierdzą, i jest bardziej zastraszające. Ona ma krótkie żółto-pomarańczowe włosy i różową skórę. Ona jest jedyną kobietą członkiem. *'Baldez '( ヴァルデス Varudesu ) najsilniejszy Czterech Strażników. On może odeprzeć Marble śrubowe Max , Akcja Heartiel i Ekstremalne Luminario ataki. Ma czarne włosy i bladą skórę. *'Dark King' ( ジャアクキング Jaakukingu ) wskrzesza władca Strefy Zmierzchu , a także serii "głównym antagonistą. On jest z ciemności i ma czerwone świecące oczy, z długimi ramionami z łańcuchów. Po zabiciu przez Pretty Cure w oryginalnej serii, on przeżywa zmartwychwstania i jest po zemstę. *'Kujou Hikaru' / Chłopiec w rezydencji ( 九条ヒカル/館の少年 Kujou Hikaru / Yakata no Shounen ) "życia" z Czarnego Króla podczas przechodzenia przez zmartwychwstanie. Początkowo jest to tylko mały chłopiec, który lubi grać. Jako seria rozwija się, choć staje się cichsze i gapi się w okno. Sojusznicy *'Heartiels' ( Haateieru ) Dwanaście Heartiels reprezentują hetmańskiego wykonania woli. Wszyscy oni reprezentują różne cechy moralne, takie jak inteligencja i harmonii. *'Queen' ( クイーン Kuiin ) Królowa Ogrodu Światła. Jest ogromna kobieta, której wysokość jest tylko rywalizował przez które z Czarnego Króla. Znika na początku cyklu, a jej żywotność jest reprezentowana przez Hikari. Ma długie, złote włosy i bladą twarz. *'Wisdom' ( ウィズダム Wizudamu ) Mądrość jest tajemniczy opiekun Prism Stones i patrzy z daleka. On jest wypychany przez czarnych charakterów w swoich próbach uchwycenia kamienie i pokonać Pretty Cure. Używane Przez Precure *'Heartful Commune ' *'Touch Commune ' *'Miracle Commune ' *'Heart Baton ' *'Heartiel Brooch ' *'Sparkle Bracelets ' ''' ''' Towar Proszę odnieść się do głównej strony: Futari wa Precure Max Heart Towar Galeria Wideo Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Max Heart